


What I learned from the Rugrats

by Toyabear



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I remember when it hit me that the child authority was named Lipschitz lol], Rugrats is my childhood and deserves to be honored, ummm I saw one of these for Courage the Cowardly Dog and was inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple fun little list I wanted to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I learned from the Rugrats

1\. Moose live in Suburbia  
2\. Worms are actually chocolate spaghetti and wiggle all the way down  
3\. Eating dog food will turn you into a dog  
4\. A baby's got to do what a baby's gotta do  
5\. Keep toy tools with you always, plastic screwdrivers can get you out of anything  
6\. It's okay to be a negligent parent...at worst your child will turn out like Angelica  
7\. Lipschitz is the ULTIMATE authority on childrearing  
8\. Child psychologists are actually for adults  
9\. The backyard is whatever you need it to be  
10\. Bald is beautiful  
11\. Sibling rivalry only works if you're rivals  
12\. A dress is the most comfortable thing you can wear no matter your gender  
13\. It's okay if a baby turns into a watermelon, he will always turn back  
14\. A diaper is the only bag/pack you'll ever need  
15\. Red pedal cars are the coolest  
16\. Reptar is the best. Period.  
17.Cynthia she's a really cool dancer, Cynthia boogie to the groove yeah  
18\. Babies can dance  
19\. Invisible cream really works  
20\. Friends in the playpen are friends for life  
21\. It's okay to have more than one first birthday  
22\. Mommies like frogs  
23\. A dog is a baby's best friend  
24\. If you can't get to the Grand Canyon shoot for the Graham Canyon  
25\. Clowns can steal your soul, swear to Bob


End file.
